


Don't Follow Me

by Lady_Alexiel



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Complete, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexiel/pseuds/Lady_Alexiel
Summary: This takes place when Charles and Storm go off to face Apocalypse after Magneto was presumed killed by him. Songfic





	Don't Follow Me

Don't Follow Me

This takes place when Charles and Storm go off to face Apocalypse after Magneto was presumed killed by him. The song is Eurydice (Don't Follow) is by the Crüshadows.

Eurydice (Don't Follow)

A focused voice reigns down, like a firestorm!  
You know what you must do.  
Venture down into the underworld,  
To prove that love is true.

Charles watched on the view screen as Magneto attacked the dome housing Apocalypse. He threw tanks and cars at the barrier until Apocalypse appeared above the dome. Magneto began attacking the glowing being, and Charles watched in horror as his former friend was engulfed in a bright multicolored light, and disintegrated into the air. 'What...can we do against him?' Charles thought to himself. 'I...have to try and stop him...somehow, to protect everyone...especially...' He trailed off, not wanting to even voice her name...it hurt too much, knowing what was going to happen to himself...

Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
The world has grown so cold!  
Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
My love I'm losing hold...

Charles boarded the X-Jet, Cerebro on his lap. As he started the jet and was about to close the hatch, Ororo boarded the plane, sitting down next to him. "I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." She said firmly, he turned to see the determination in her face and nodded hesitantly. 'I...don't want you here!' He frowned deeply as he took off, knowing it would be futile to argue with her when she'd made up her mind. 'Just...stay safe!'

If my voice won't move the Ferrymen,  
On my affections alone I'll cross.  
Then stare into the eyes of, Death Eternal,  
No matter what the cost.

Charles tried talking to Apocalypse using Cerebro to enhance his telepathy, but to no avail. 'I must stop him! I can't...let her die!'

Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
The world has grown so cold!  
Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
My love I'm losing hold...

Charles attacked Apocalypse with his Astral Form, knowing he wouldn't have a chance against the superior enemy. 'Ororo! Please...you must get...away!' He thought, too concentrated on the battle to send a message telepathically to her.

Sacrifices and the light,  
That leads me here, through this night.  
As vision breaks, the world grows dim.  
Persephone, argue my case to him!  
I'll take his word. No looking back!  
The bridge we cross; I will not look.  
And her footsteps I do not hear.  
Is she far behind me, or standing near?

Apocalypse hit Charles with a strong mental blast and his vision blacked momentarily. 'Ororo, where are you? I don't know where you are! But I can't look back, if I loose my focus for even an instant...' He struck a heavy blow to Apocalypse with his astral axe, trying to hit him mentally at the same time.

Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
The world has grown so cold!  
Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
My love I'm losing hold...

Charles' strength gave, and Apocalypse gained the upper hand, using telekinetic powers he lifted Charles from his chair, grinning evilly at him. "Ororo..." He managed to whisper, turning his head far enough to see the weather witch staring in horror at him. "I...love you..."

Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
Now, that my dreams turn black!  
Eurydice, don't follow me! (Don't follow me...)  
There'll be no looking back...

"Nooo!" Ororo shouted as the multicolored light surrounded Charles. As he disappeared, Storm shot lightning at Apocalypse, attacking him with everything she had. Apocalypse laughed evily, gripping her with his telikinesis. "I love you too, Charles..." She said as the light engulfed her and her vision blurred...

The End.


End file.
